


Silent approbation

by Tidalstep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Murder, Sibling Abuse, Sibling Love, There’s a cat mentioned, complicated family relationships, sort of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: It’d been a year since Empath left his home and moved to London with his best friend, Kora, and Kora’s husband, Jackson. He spent too long giving in to the people he called family, and finally decided it was enough. He figured they’d be fine, he’s 18 now, should be okay.He was wrong.





	Silent approbation

It’d been a year since Empath left his home and moved to London with his best friend, Kora, and Kora’s husband, Jackson. He spent too long giving in to the people he called family, and finally decided it was enough. He figured they’d be fine, he’s 18 now, should be okay. 

He was wrong. 

He got a late night call from his sister, Kitty, that their brother, Despot, had lashed out at anybody who got near him, blamed them all on his leaving. He killed their grandparents, trapped their parents, almost got Kitty but she ran. The last thing she heard was the pained yowls of their cat, Noir, before they stopped. 

Empath saw red. 

He immediately got up, closing the phone line and putting on his gear- but it felt wrong, it was too good, too nice, too welcoming. His insignia glared at him, and he growled. His eyes flashing black, he summoned the creative forces of the shadows around him and made himself a new suit, better fitting. 

His door creaked open. “Empath?” Kora asked quietly. “What’s wrong?” 

Empath whipped around, “do not call me that.” He spat. Kora reeled back, clearly hurt. 

“Fuck, wait, no- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so... mean. Not to you, ever.” He quickly explained, sighing. “I got a call, from Kitty.” 

He explained everything to him. When Jackson sleepily floated in, wrapping his arms around Kora, he explained everything to him while Empath sank further into the shadows, eyes pitch storms of rage. 

The shadows whispered a name, a name fitting his new image, new feeing. 

“Dissonance.” 

He smiled, something sinister and broken. Dissonance emerged from the shadows, suit coated in a blood red, boot clad steps heavy with purpose, eyes a raging tornado of hell. 

“Holy shit,” Kora and Jackson whispered. 

“I’m going to him, I can’t... he can’t get away with this.” 

“Empa- Dissonance. Don’t lose yourself, remember who you are, and be safe. We’ll be here.” Kora said, smiling warmly. 

Dissonance smiled back, but his mind was set. He vanished quickly into the shadows, speeding through street and ocean, finding his sister, but passing her. 

Dissonance arrived, seeing his parents through the shadows. Cold, betrayed. His mother was sobbing, his father looked furious. 

“Just you wait, mother, father.” He whispered, before stepping out of the shadows behind Despot. 

“I had a feeling you’d come, R-“ 

“That is not my name, traitor.” He growled, shadows gathering angrily by his feet. 

Despot looked hurt, “but brother, I did this for you. Aren’t they the reason you left? Are they not what held you back?” 

“That was my fault and mine only, not theirs. I blamed you for a while, but it wasn’t fully yours either... now though, now it is. The reason I’m back is your fault, and I’m going to make sure you don’t stray that far again. How could you?” 

Despot looked gone, shattered, unable to comprehend. Then, as always, he looked furious, winds rising, sharp and unforgiving. 

He shouted, “you call me a traitor when you left me behind? Left me with them? You’re the traitor! I did nothing wrong, never to you! You always hurt me!” 

“No I did not!” He shrieked, holding Despot down with tight chains of darkness, eyes swirling crimson with pain and hate. Resent. “It was always you, invading my space, starting arguments, hitting me, suffocating me, blaming me, abusing me. It was always you. I never once got an apology. I got very tired sayings of ‘I don’t hate you’ and outright declaration of such and a kick in my leg the next morning all because I wouldn’t do something. This? Was your fault. Not theirs, yours. Now, I’m going to end it.” 

Despot was crying, frozen, struggling against his bonds. “No, please, no no please R- brother, please no no I didn’t. I just. I just wanted you to love me, Robin. To not push me away, to be my brother like you wanted.” 

Dissonance stilled. He thought, processed those words, looked into his brother’s eyes. He saw the regret, the anger, the pain. Always the pain. 

He smiled, sad. “I always did, Ander, always, but you never gave me the chance to. You pushed me away in the worst way, killed our grandparents, trapped our parents, almost our sister too, and killed our cat. I’m sorry, but this is for the best.” 

Ander cried harder, but silently. 

Robin walked up to him, shedding his gear as he did, to his normal self.

Ander smiled, arms wrapping around his brother gently. 

Robin started crying more, hugging back. 

Blood trickled out Ander’s mouth. 

“Hey, Robin? Can we watch a movie?” 

“When we meet again, yes. Goodnight, Ander. Goodbye, Despot.” 

“Goodnight, Robin. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry... goodbye, family.” 

Robin held his limp form, sobbing. 

The shadows whispered, he shut them out. 

The gun was now cold in his hand, tears mixing with the blood on the floor. 

It started to rain outside. 

The shadows whispered once more;

“Cessation.” 

The rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Kora and Jackson belong to my parabatai, Oliver (love you mr. Possession kink). 
> 
> This is a story that’s really vent and self projection. Empath is an OC I based on myself and who I want to be, Despot and Kitty and what not are people I know.


End file.
